


Father of Humanity

by RulerOfTheCosmos



Series: Ideas [23]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Record of Ragnarok (Manga)
Genre: Adan es Skull, Adan esta maldito, Arcobaleno Curse (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Crossover, Inmortalidad, Maldición
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24692695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RulerOfTheCosmos/pseuds/RulerOfTheCosmos
Summary: Cuando ofendes a los dioses, no creas que te escaparas de algun castigo.Eso Adan, el Padre de la Humanidad, lo sabia muy bien.Para muchos la inmortalidad era una bendicion, pero para el primer humano, era una maldicion.Sin embargo, Skull de Mort estaba listo para defender con su vida a la humanidad.Desafio a los dioses una vez, y lo volvera hacer si es necesario.Despues de todo, ¿hay algun hombre que necesite una razon para proteger a sus hijos?
Series: Ideas [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757584
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Father of Humanity

**Author's Note:**

> Shuumatsu no Valkyrie y Katekyou Kitman Reborn no me pertenecen.

> **FOR THE LOVE OF A FATHER**

* * *

Amor.

Por amor, los humanos son capaces de todo.

Eso Adan lo sabe muy bien.

Despues de todo, desafio a los dioses por amor.

Salio del Paraiso por amor.

Por la unica mujer que amo.

Eva era su paraiso, y solo la necesitaba a ella para ser feliz.

Por eso, cuando en frente al jurado, el escupio con disgusto las manzanas, Adan no se arrepintio.

Tomo la mano de su amada y juntos, se fueron a crear su propio paraiso.

Dandole la espalda a los dioses.

Adan le dio la espalda a sus padres y creadores.

Y Adan fue castigado.

Adan fue castigado por amar mas a su esposa que a los dioses.

* * *

Adan no era estupido.

Tan pronto vio a su familia crecer y envejer y el verse aun joven, el lo supo.

Los dioses lo habian castigado con la inmortalidad.

Le habian impedido morir y reecontrarae con su familia en el mas alla por haberlos desafiado.

El puede ser el primero humano, puede incluso ser el favorito, pero eso no significa que sera perdonado.

Entonces, Adan tuvo que decirle adios a su amada Eva y a sus hijos.

Ahora solo podia ver como la humanidad, sus hijos, evolucionaban.

* * *

Entonces comenzo su vida.

Se la pasaba cambiando de lugar en lugar para que nadie notara su eterna juventud.

Se encontro con las leyendas y los mitos del mundo.

El fue parte de tales leyendas y mitos.

Tuvo miles de nombres.

Tuvo miles de trabajos.

Conocio a personas que en el futuro harian historia.

El ayudo a ser historia.

El hizo historia.

Siempre manteniendo su apariencia en secreto.

Siempre modificando la historia para esconder su pasado.

Adan vivio su vida con la maldicion en sus hombros.

* * *

Adan paso por las peores y las mejores edades hasta que entro a la era moderna.

Adan ama a la humanidad. Son sus hijos y sus descendientes, pero no puede evitar sentir dolor y tristeza al ver como se destruyen entre si.

Como el color de piel, religion, la sexualidad e incluso el genero eran causa para acabar con toda una raza. Era doloroso ver como sus hijos se mataban entre ellos. Como se denigraban, como se odiaban entre ellos.

Y Adan solo podia llorar por el dolor que esto le causaba.

Como Padre, ver a sus hijos asi, era el dolor mas grande.

* * *

Entrar a la era moderna fue todo un desafio.

La destruccion y el daño hecho a la Tierra era incomparable.

Gases venenosos.

Armas de fuego.

Bombas.

Guerras.

Millones de muertos.

En solo una era, Adan no fue capaz de contar cuantos de sus hijos murieron.

* * *

Adan aun se preguntaba como termino asi.

El sabia muy bien de la existencia de las llamas, el mismo era un Cielo y una Nube, pero como estas llamas terminaron en el bajo mundo, Adan no tenia ni idea.

Tampoco podia hablar, el mismo termino con otro nombre y con una personalidad que incluso a el mismo le irritaba.

Skull de Mort.

Adan en verdad estaba loco al haber elegido tal nombre. Y tambien tal personalidad. Y lo de la llama de la nube estaba bien, los cielos son los mas escasos.

* * *

Skull de Mort era un civil con las llamas de nube mas fuertes del mundo.

Era debil y tenia una personalidad irritante y muy ruidosa. Una personalidad digna de un esclavo, y asi era utilizado.

A Adan le molestaba tener que actuar asi, pero tiene millones de años, esto ya no es nada con lo que ha pasado en su vida. Los Arcobaleno no son ni un grano de arena en su vida de millones de años. Ellos son niños a comparacion, niños poderosos, pero niños finalmente.

Y la maldicion.

Oh, la maldicion no lo hizo nada contento. ¿Ser maldecido a ser un niño? No. Sin embargo, no era algo que le afecto, no con sus millones de años de edad.

Luce no le agrado. Kawahira tampoco. Pero no los odiaba. Eran sus niños, sus hijos. Ellos eran humanos y cometian errores. Errores que habia visto en sus años de vida.

Sin embargo, la vida como Skull de Mort era relativamente facil y tranquila, sin quitar la mafia.

Pero esta tranquilidad estaba por irse.

Los dioses pensaban que era momento de destruir a sus hijos.

Y Brunhild pensaba que no habia nadie mejor para defender a la humanidad que el Padre de la Humanidad.

La inmortalidad con la que fue maldecido iba a ser de gran ayuda.

El amor de un padre todo lo puede, y Adan esta dispuesto a demostrarlo.

Despues de todo, **¿hay algun hombre que necesite una razon para proteger a sus hijos?**

**Author's Note:**

> Aloha.
> 
> Bueno, vamos a las aclaraciones.
> 
> Primero, todos saben que amo el yaoi y todo, pero no creo que el yaoi, o que alguna otra pareja, sea posible en esta historia. Adan/Skull considera a la humanidad como sus hijos y Eva sera la unica mujer en su corazon. Asi que Adan/Skull sera un solteron.
> 
> Segundo, la inmortalidad sera de mucha ayuda cuando Adan/Skull pelea contra los dioses.
> 
> Tercero, si, Adan/Skull ganara su pelea, asi como merecia ganarla en el manga.
> 
> Cuarto, Adan/Skull fue figuras importantes/famosas de la historia.
> 
> Creo que eso es todo.
> 
> Y ya saben, esta historia no sera continuada a menos que sea adoptada.
> 
> Abrazos de codo y mantengase a salvo.


End file.
